Between Future and Past
by Profe Fest
Summary: Bukan suatu kesalahan bukan dengan mencoba mengusik masa lalu untuk menciptakan masa depan yang kami cita-citakan?/ Dipersembahkan untuk Quarter Four. Re-write. RnR?


_Masa depan itu punya banyak misteri, sedang masa lalu memiliki banyak hal yang patut digali demi mengembalikan kepingan-kepingan sejarah yang berserakan._

 _Tapi, bukan suatu kesalahan bukan dengan mencoba mengusik masa lalu untuk menciptakan masa depan yang kami cita-citakan?_

.

.

.

 **Title : Between Future and Past**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), OC(s), dan kekurangan lain. Fanfiksi ini akan lebih berpusat pada OC meski tak akan menghilangkan bagian para karakter asli dalam** _ **manga**_ **dan** _ **anime**_ **. Fanfiksi ini adalah** _ **re-write**_ **dari fanfiksi saya yang juga memiliki judul yang sama.**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

.

 _._

 _.prolog._

 _.paket harapan dan kutukan dari masa depan._

.

.

.

"Anak SMP?" ulang seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Ushishi, tepat," cetus seorang pemuda pirang dengan poni yang cukup panjang hingga menutupi kedua matanya. Bibir pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, mirip seperti seringai kucing hanya saja terlihat lebih licik.

"Jadi, Sawada Tsunayoshi- _sama_ pada masa ini masih anak SMP yang belum matang, _kah_?" tanya perempuan itu lagi memastikan, meski wajah tanpa ekspresinya membuatnya seperti tak niat bertanya.

" _Arara_ , jangan berkata menyakitkan begitu. Dia anak SMP yang cukup manis lho," ralat seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam dengan rambut ala jambul ayam berwarna hijau. Lelaki itu memegang sebelah pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, berpose ala perempuan meski gayanya kontras sekali dengan otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Anak SMP payah yang juga diikuti si payah yang menggunakan dinamit, ushishi," kekeh sang lelaki pirang dengan poni berantakan barusan.

Manik coklat perempuan itu memicing, tangannya bergerak tanpa disuruh dan mengacungkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik jubah yang dikenakannya. "Dilarang menghina Gokudera Hayato- _sama_ ," peringatnya tajam.

"Jangan ditanggapi serius, _Aho_ ," dengus seorang lelaki berambut pirang lain bermata safir sembari memukul puncak kepala si perempuan. "Varia itu memang sekumpulan orang yang cara bicaranya seperti orang yang mencari perkara tahu," tambahnya santai.

" _VOOII_! Jangan asal bicara kau!" bentak seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang sembari menebas udara dengan pedangnya.

"Sudah, sudah, Squ- _chan_ ," lerai si Lelaki Gemulai seraya menahan kedua tangan lelaki berambut perak tadi.

" _VOIII_! LEPASKAN AKU LUSSURIA! AKAN KUBUAT DIA JADI _SASHIMI_!" teriak lelaki berambut perak tadi semakin keras.

" _Muu_ , Squalo, kecilkan suaramu. Aku tidak mau ada pengeluaran biaya lagi seperti pecahnya gendang telinga kita atau pesawat ini jadi menabrak pegunungan terdekat karena pilotnya kehilangan konsenterasi. Pengeluaran biaya ke Jepang tiba-tiba ini sudah banyak menguras kas Varia tahu," cetus seorang bayi bertudung panjang dengan seekor katak kecil bertengger di puncak kepalanya.

" _VOII_! Diam saja kau, Mammon! Jangan ikut campur!" balas lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Berisik, Sampah," cetus suara berat lelaki dari seorang pria bermanik _ruby_ dengan wajah memiliki bekas luka bakar.

" _VOOIII_!"

Perempuan itu tak bersuara, namun manik coklatnya enggan berpaling dari sekumpulan para pria berisik—tambahan juga seorang bayi—yang berisiknya nyaris melebihi sebuah kota dengan penduduk yang padat di jam kerja yang sibuk.

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa tahan harus tinggal dengan sekumpulan orang berisik ini di masa depan, Rei," cetus perempuan itu datar.

"Jangan asal bicara, _Aho_. Seperti Vongola tidak berisik saja," dengus lelaki pirang bermata safir tadi.

"Vongola tidak berisik. Sasagawa Ryouhei- _sama_ hanya suka bicara cukup kencang," ralat si perempuan tanpa ekspresi lebih.

"Itu sama saja, _Aho_!" sembur lelaki pirang tadi sembari kembali memukul puncak kepala si perempuan. Alih-alih meringis, perempuan itu tetap berwajah datar tanpa perubahan emosi sedikitpun.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran," perempuan itu memandangi jendela, memperhatikan dirgantara yang masih memperlihatkan cuaca yang bersahabat, "Kira-kira seperti apa Sawada Tsunayoshi- _sama_ itu, ya?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

"Aduuhh, misi kali ini membuatku malas, _ne_ ," keluh seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang dengan manik semerah darah.

"Diam. Kita di sini hanya menjalankan misi," cetus pemuda berambut legam berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu kok, aku tahu," perempuan itu langsung berdiri tegak, kemudian menoleh pada si pemuda sembari mengulas senyum manis, "Kita hanya harus membunuh Sawada Tsunayoshi dan seluruh penjaganya di masa ini kan, _ne_?" tanyanya seraya melebarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

"Kapan kita tiba di Jepang, omong-omong?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat itu setelah suasana di dalam pesawat pribadi Varia cukup reda.

"Mungkin sejam atau dua jam lagi, _muu_ ," jawab sang bayi bertudung pendek.

" _Sou_ …," perempuan itu merespons pendek, kemudian mengusap dagunya layaknya orang yang tengah berpikir serius. "Aku harap kita tiba lebih dulu daripada mereka," gumamnya.

.

.

.

 _.to be continued._

.

.

.

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYA SAYA _RE-WRITE_ JUGA INI PENPIK /boboan. Sebenernya udah lamaaaa banget pengen lanjutin, terus pas saya mau ngelanjutin yang chapter akhir itu saya malah ngerasa kurang sreg, pengen dipercepeet :"( yaudah deh akhirnya saya mutusin _re-write_ ajalah sekalian, lagian yang di fanfic kemaren gaya bahasanya bikin menangis darah :")) /plak.

Buat Rai, sowriee gue baru lanjut dan malah _re-write_ , soriiee, padahal lo paling nunggu buat ini kan :"( semoga lo nggak kecewa sama yang ini (dan semoga juga gue tetep tahan sama yang ini /ditebas sama Rei). Gue tunggu _bio_ buat Ichikawa Rei lho! Agak gimanaa gitu kalo buat fanficnya tapi _creator_ OC-nya belom ngasih jelas gimana _personality_ si Rei :"))) oiya, thanks juga buat bantu gue pas ada nananini masalah gue itu wkwk xD

Buat Fran, hai tjintaaah! Thanks buat bantu gue pas ada nananini itu (yang gue curhaatt wkwk)! Soriiiee gue malah _re-write_ debut OC kita bersama :"( semoga Shin Masayoshi di sini bisa tetep keren yo! Eiya, sama nih kayak si Rai, buat _bio_ -nya Shin dong, gue kurang _sreg_ soalnya kalo buat dialog mereka kudu gimana kalo belom ada _personality_ jelasnya, kan elo _creator_ si Shin :"( lainnya, tyerima kasyih udah mau nunggu ini fanfic bangkit kembali :"D

Buat Rara, hello kamuh calon istri Xanxus(?)! Eh eh, gue boleh juga nggak masukin si Viola di sini dikit? Tapi dia nggak bakal peran banyak sih, takut ih sama Viola :"( /gak /dikepret. Abis abis, gue juga pengen buat fanfic kita semacam berkesinambungan(?) gituh. Thanks juga buat semuanya sayy! Mari nanti kita buat _prekuel_ distorsi wkwkwk semangat untuk harpot :)) /hajar.

 _Well_ , seperti yang ada pada _warning_ , fanfic ini akan berpusat pada OC-nya meski para karakter _manga_ dan _anime_ -nya bakal tetep dapet peran besar, tapi OC di sini akan sangat berpengaruh pada fanfiksi ini, jadi saya bagi yang kurang sreg, saya mohon maaf sebelumnya tapi kalian boleh tekan tombol _back_ di ujung kiri atas. Fanfic ini bukan hanya sekadar iseng, seperti sebelumnya, fanfic ini akan saya persembahkan pada kawan-kawan saya; Rai, Fran, dan Rara (yang juga adalah _creator_ beberapa OC di sini)! \o/ terima kasih untuk setiap dukungan kalian, curhatan kita sampe larut, ngomongin ini-itu terus jadi nano-nano— _semuanya_!

Demikian kata-kata dari saya yang kelewat panjang. Lebih kurangnya, saya mohon maaf untuk setiap kekurangan di fanfiksi ini. Bagi yang telah berkunjung hingga meninggalkan jejaknya di fanfiksi ini, sungguh terima kasih banyak untuk kalian. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan karya saya yang lain! Sampai jumpa!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
